Dragon Appreciation Day
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: It's Dragon Appreciation day in Berk and Hiccup has a special surprise for a certain Night Fury. Songfic! My best Friend By Weezer.
Summary: Today was Dragon Appriciation Day and Hiccup plans a special song for his Best friend.

Disclaimer: I was listening to Weezer's My Best Friend and I thought Hiccup and Toothless' bond.

 _In Berk, there are many things to celebrate: the date of our births, a wedding, or one's victory. But it's not what to celebrate, it's the love we put in that makes it special. Especially on the gifts we give, but when it comes to the person we care, it becomes even more special. Well, today may be our biggest project ever: The day our dragons are appreciated. With the war between Dragons and Vikings gone, today promises to be the most important and best day ever._

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was sleeping on his bed one morning. The morning sun became coming in through his window as he opened his eyes. He rubbed them as he turned to his best friend/other half Toothless the Night Fury, who was sound asleep on his bed on the corner. He smiled and immediately remembered what today was. It was Dragon Appreciation Day. Hiccup smiled as he got up and limped towards his friend.

Toothless heard Hiccup coming as he got up and saw his friend next to him. Toothless purred as he leaned against his rider. Hiccup rubbed his friend as he said, "Morning, bud." Dragon and rider ran downstairs as they saw Hiccup's father Stoick and his Thunderdrum Thornado eating as he greeted his son and dragon.

Everyone in Berk was planning a party at the Great Hall for their dragons as the village was spending the whole day with their dragons. Astrid was spending the whole day with Stormfly, Fishlegs was pampering Meatlug as Ruff and Tuff were with Barf and Belch, even Snotlout was out fishing with Hookfang with his father Spitelout and his Terrible Terror.

Hiccup was planning on flying with Toothless and having a picnic with him at the Cove. Stoick was planning on flying with Thornado and doing his duties and not to mention giving Thornado a well-deserved bath.

After breakfast, Hiccup hopped on Toothless as he saw Stormfly shooting spikes at Astrid as she laughs and dodges it, know that she was doing an exercise and playing with Stormfly. Hiccup found Fishlegs giving Meatlug a rubdown as she groans in pleasure making him giggle.

They saw the Twins blowing things up with their dragon as Barf was given a hug by Ruff. Hiccup saw Snotlout and his dad relaxing on the docks with their dragons snoozing.

Hiccup and Toothless spent hours in the air as they felt the breeze pass them by as they landed at the cove for their picnic. Hiccup took off the saddle as Toothless started a small fire as Hiccup cooks his fish as Toothless ate his basket of cod. After their picnic, Hiccup and Toothless started to have fun: playing in the water, scratching Toothless, Playing tag, hide and seek, and taking a nap. Hiccup smiled at his friend as the dragon slept. Hiccup was planning something special to show his best friend that he loves him and nothing would ever change it.

That night, at the Great Hall, music was playing as all the Berkians have given their dragons a special gift. Fishlegs gave Meatlug a new bottle of Lincolnberry Oil; Astrid gave Stormfly a new saddle, even Snotlout gave Hookfang the biggest piece of meat ever from the banquet. Toothless looked around for Hiccup, but he couldn't find him. Toothless wondered if Hiccup forgot about his gift. The Night Fury left the hall to find his rider hoping to spend tonight with him. He searched the house, the forge, even at the Edge, but no luck. He suddenly heard a sound of a distant lute from the cove.

The dragon followed the sound as he saw dim lights from the cove. He walked down to the cove as he saw a most amazing sight. There were several candles lit that brightened the whole cove, with a painted portrait of Hiccup and Toothless together and there sitting on a rock with a stringed instrument in his hand was his rider/best friend Hiccup.

Toothless thought while seeing Hiccup: _He Remembered!_

Hiccup began to strum a few notes as he said, "You thought I forgot did you?" Toothless tilted his head admitting maybe. Hiccup said, "Buddy, I'd never forget Dragon Appreciation Day. Its the day I get to show you how much you mean to me." Toothless purred as he began to sit next to him. Meanwhile, Astrid noticed Toothless and Hiccup vanished, and decided to search for them. Stoick and Astrid realized they must have gone to the cove. The whole village ran to the cove as Hiccup began to strum and sing:

 _When everything is wrong, I'll come talk to you_

 _You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

 _You are such a blessing and I won't be messing_

 _With the one thing that brings light to all of my loneliness_

 _You are my best friend_

 _And I love you, and I love you_

 _Yes I do_

Toothless smiled as Astrid and everyone else decided to stay and listen to Hiccup's Song

 _There is no other one that can take your place_

 _I feel happy inside when I see you face_

 _I hope you believe me_

 _Because I speak sincerely_

 _And I mean it when I tell you I need you_

 _You are my best friend_

 _And I love you, and I love you_

 _Yes I do_

Everyone remembered the good times they had with their dragons, while Toothless remembers the day the met, they became friends, ending the 300 year war, and bringing a new Era to all Vikings.

 _I'm here right beside you_

 _I will never leave you_

 _And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

 _You are my best friend_

 _And I love you, and I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _You are my best friend_

 _And I love you, and I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _Yes I do..._

 _Yes I do._

Hiccup finished as he said to his best friend, "I do." Toothless got emotional as he hopped on top of Hiccup and began to lick him as Hiccup yelled out, "YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OUT!" The whole Berk applauded as Hiccup realized he and Toothless weren't alone. But it didn't matter, what mattered was the bond between Hiccup and Toothless was a bond that can never be broken.


End file.
